The Tutor
by Marissalyn
Summary: Laura tutors a handsy Carmilla in calculus


"So if you carry the two and divide the sixteen, you'll get eight." Laura said as she wrote it out on the paper. When there was no response, she looked over at her girlfriend to see her lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. "Carm, the whole point of me tutoring you, is for you to actually pay attention."

Carmilla craned her neck up to look at Laura, smirking. "And I thought the whole point of you tutoring me, was for me to see how hot of a teacher you could be."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Very funny, now come on, you're practically failing calculus."

Carmilla sighed, sitting up, "Fine."

Laura pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's shoulder before turning back to the lesson at hand. "Now, since we have the eight, you need to multiply it by five."

Carmilla paid attention for five more problems, before she began to get handsy. With one hand creeping up beneath the back of Laura's shirt, and the other weaving its fingers with Laura's.

Laura huffed, aggravated. "Come on Carm, we've already had two study breaks."

"And they were very educational."

"Yeah, if the test was on where all of my freckles were located."

Carmilla grinned into Laura's shoulder, "I love your freckles."

"And I love your determination to get us off topic."

"I'm going to connect them one day." Carmilla whispered, her hands reaching to pull Laura's shirt over her head. "Each one of those freckles is going to be a constellation framed in a museum some day."

Laura blushed, "If we take another break, I'm not sure I'll be able to teach you anymore today."

"Who said I wanted to learn anything about calculus?" Carmilla said with her trademark smirk.

Laura swallowed, her throat dry as she watched Carmilla take the pencil from her hand and tuck it into the notebook, before pushing it lightly off of the bed.

"I knew it was a bad idea to tutor you in my room." Laura said as she twisted around to straddle Carmilla's lap.

"Oh, as if you had no intentions of having your way with me at all today." Carmilla said as she reclined back onto a pillow to get comfortable.

Laura leaned in to press a kiss to Carmilla's jaw. "After a whole weekend spent down the shore with my dad, let's just say I definitely need some alone time with my girlfriend."

"Yeah well, speaking of your dad, he's going to be home soon, so less talking and more kissing." Carmilla coaxed, leaning up to meet Laura halfway, greeting her lips with her own eager ones.

Laura smoothed her hands down Carmilla's shoulders and arms, coming around to place them on her hips, close but not close enough, only teasing the possibility of something more. Her fingers lacing through belt loops to pull Carmilla even closer.

Carmilla's hands crept back up the back of Laura's shirt, nails lightly scratching over shoulder blades, as kisses became nips and were soon traveling down jaws and necks.

"Babe, I know that you like to take things slow, and you swear up and down that foreplay is the best part of sex, but we're going to need to speed things up." Laura said through small gasps and airy moans.

Carmilla sighed, removing her hands from where they were flirting with Laura's bra clasp, and down towards where she wanted her most. Thank god for sweatpants, she thought as she quickly slipped her hand down Laura's pants and into her underwear, immediately feeling the wetness that welcomed her.

Laura let out a moan at the feel of Carmilla's fingers rubbing over her labia, avoiding her clit all together as she moved down to stroke her hole.

"Carm." Laura gasped, a silent request dying on her lips as Carmilla allowed one finger inside of her, bringing her thumb up to circle her swollen clit.

Laura threw her head back, nails digging into Carmilla's shirt, pulling her close to bring their lips together in a hurried movement that left them mashing noses. Laura giggled as Carmilla shook her head, smiling as she leaned down to press open-mouthed kisses to the hollow of Laura's throat, sucking on her pulse point.

Laura let out one more breathy moan, before hearing the bedroom door open. Laura's eyes snapped open, practically throwing Carmilla off of her and onto the floor.

"Hey, Daddy."

Mr. Hollis stood in the doorway, all raised eyebrows and crossed arms. It was a miracle that he wasn't in fact Carmilla's father instead.

"Hey Mr. Hollis, how's it going? We itotally/i weren't just being innapropriate while you weren't home." Carmilla said smartly from her place on the floor, blowing air up at her disheveled bangs as she leaned back on her hands.

Mr. Hollis rolled his eyes, giving Laura a knowing look before saying, "I'll be downstairs cooking dinner, you two can join me once you clean yourselves up…separately."

They both watched as Laura's father disappeared behind the bedroom door before Laura flopped onto her back, covering her flushed face with her hands, while Carmilla chuckled.

"I can't believe we almost got caught." Laura said.

"Oh darling we did get caught. My hand was down your pants when that door opened, plus that nice hickie should tell enough of a story without either one of us saying anything." Carmilla drawled as she slowly stood to her feet, cracking her back before sitting back on the bed.

Laura glared at her girlfriend, "Another hickie, ireally/i?"

"What? I think they're hot, and I know you do too." Carmilla said, winking.

Laura groaned, shaking her head. "Why am I dating you?"

"Because I love you, plus I give good orgasms."

"You're insufferable."

"And you're embarrassingly horny right now." Carmilla said, turning back to the door. "We really need to invest in a lock."

"You're lucky he likes you." Laura said, ignoring Carmilla's previous words.

"He'd be stupid not too."

"You are so full of yourself."

"Only because I'm not full of you." Carmilla smirked, inching closer to Laura.

"We are not having sex while my dad is downstairs! He's expecting us to help him with dinner." Laura lectured.

"Are you sure you want to be holding sharp objects when you were so close to coming?" Carmilla asked, crawling towards Laura, and straddling her. "Come on, how will I know how to paint constellations if I don't practice making you see stars?"

Laura stared up at Carmilla's wolfish grin, rolling her eyes. "You better be quick."

Carmilla chuckled, running a finger over the plains of Laura's stomach, watching as the small hairs stood to attention and goosebumps appear.

Laura twitched, her hips bucking up into Carmilla hips.

"Oh I don't think I'll have any trouble with that at all."


End file.
